Imortality Comes At A Price
by SVU4life1127
Summary: The teachers are up to their old schemes. They're feeding off Nina to stay young. Slowly but surely they're killing her. But can the sibunas stop them? Why is Eddie's connection to Nina growing stronger as she weakens? Will this affect him too? (Characters from all different seasons. Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HOA story on here so please no negativity. It's not very long and there may be typos. My first chapters are always the worst BUT they do get better. And (hopefully) longer. I really would love if you would review your honest opinion. But constructive criticism no hate. If you don't like it don't read it. . Simple. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Eddie's POV.**

I sat up quickly. I looked over to see Fabian asleep in his bed and Mick asleep on the floor. I get up quietly and make my way to the cellar, the house was talking to me. Nina was in trouble I could feel it. I stopped walking when I heard chanting. I saw Victor and the teachers surrounding Nina, u had to think of a plan but before I could the house did for me. All the doors began opening and closing, banging loudly. When the teachers were distracted I ran to Nina, she was out of it so I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her down gently on my bed. I got in Mick's bed since he was on the floor anyway. I tried to sleep but everytime Nina had a nightmare I felt her wake which in turn woke me too. I was confused because this year had been so normal. Until now, but Victor usually plans things. This didn't seem planned at all. I look over at her every now and then making sure she's okay.

 **Fabian's POV.**

I woke up early and saw Nina asleep in Eddie's bed. I walked to her and gently shook her. Both her and Eddie shot upright and the exact same time. She began to scream so I backed away confused . She looked around panicked but calmed down when her eyes landed on Eddie. I really did think it would be good for her to have someone who understands. I just wish that someone was me. Eddie has a connection with her that I will never have and that's what worried me. My thoughts were interrupted when Patricia walked in. "What's going on in here?" she asked looking between us all. I shrugged and looked in Eddie's direction.

"The teachers did something to Nina in the cellar... now she's traumatised and something's really wrong with her. I can feel it" he said getting up to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Of course you can" I mumbled a little jealous. I admit it was a bad time for jealousy . I was just glad he didn't hear me, but what he said worried me. Whenever him or Nina had a "feeling" they're always right. Patricia and I exchanged a look. It was time for a sibuna meeting...


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
